encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kabilan
The Kabilan is a fictional weapon from both the Encantadia 2005 and Encantadia 2016 series. 2005 History Book 1 The Kabilan was used by Reyna Cassiopea to divide the Elemental Gem of the Bathalang Emre in order to save the Mulawins from the Hathors' wrath. The powerful gem was divided into four separate gems. After that, she buried the Kabilan and put markers around it to indicate. The Queen was then cursed by their Bathalang Emre to be banished from her Kingdom and live a very long life until the Gem was restored again. Asval tricked Ybrahim into getting the Kabilan making him think that it was orginally owned by his father. Ybrahim was successful in acquiring the Kabilan nly to be snatched away by Asval and be given to Hagorn who used it as his primary weapon since then. Book 2 The Kabilan was created by the Bathalumang Ether. It was given to Etheria's High Priestess and was passed on to whoever sat on the throne. It was cursed by (then) Hera Mine-a to be the weapon that would be used against the Diwatas. Book 3 On the second episode of Book 3, Cassiopea was killed by Arkrey. Muros has found her lifeless in her lair and goes back to Lireo with the Kabilan. Powers and Abilities: In the 2005 series: *'Immense Strength '- The Kabilan is powerful enough to cleave the elemental gem, considered as the most powerful tool made by a god, into four parts. *'Electric Bolts '- In the 2005 series, if the user waves the Kabilan, different strings of lightning bolts will come out of its blade dealing considerable damage to anyone who will come in contact to it. In the 2016 Series: *'Shapeshifting Abilities' - The Kabilan can form itself into other kinds of weapon especially if the user wants it to. Theoretically, there are no passwords or magical commands to be ommitted in order to have it change its form. A telepathic link will be created between the user and the weapon, enough to will Kabilan into changing weapons. The Kabilan can change into a Twin Bladed Wand/ Scepter or Blade, A long spear, and a double edged spear. *'Energy Release' - The Kabilan can release a harmful waves of energy, either if the tip of the blade is stompped in the ground or by just simple waving the weapon. On one occassion, it was able to release an energy bolt to the Kubur in order to aid the other gems and weapons to destroy it. *'Danger Sensing' - The Kabilan were once able to warn Cassiopeia by having its two blades glow. *'Immense Strength' - The Kabilan is powerful enough to cleave the elemental gem, considered as the most powerful tool made by a god, into four parts. Timeline of Wielders 2016 The Kabilan is a twin-bladed wand/scepter that can shapeshift into a sword, spear, et cetera. This legendary God Weapon is indeed very powerful. Appearances in the series Cassiopea used the Kabilan to divide the Inang Brilyante into the five elemental gems of Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Soul. This is where the Kabilan demonstrated its enormous power to cleave, even the Mother Gem. It is then seen many times in the series. It is oftenly seen being used by Cassiopea. Keeper Timeline Avria It is assumed that this is formerly belonged to Avria, Queen of Etheria. It is unknown how Cassiopea obtained it. Cassiopea The Kabilan has been in the hands of Cassiopea for the longest time, until Adhara and LilaSari stole it from her. Adhara When Adhara and LilaSari attacked Cassiopea in her lair they obtained the Kabilan. Adhara used it against their enemies, though her main weapon is the Lupig. LilaSari After Adhara's death, LilaSari became it's new keeper even until she became the Queen of Lireo, however, Cassiopea claimed it back after a clash happened between the two. a4fe1e31038877.5798ee104f060.jpg 54c63131038877.579d880b94e0c.jpg Trivia *When Avria was again ressurected, it is worth-noting that Cassiopeia opted to use the double-blaed spear apperance of the Kabilan. Then when Avria faced Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim for the first time, it can be seen that Avria is using the sword form of Kabilan. Category:Weapons